


Ambivalence

by sacredsymbol821



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/pseuds/sacredsymbol821
Summary: David and Cordelia are worried about the attack on Nelson's Fortress among other things when a mysterious girl appears out of nowhere.





	Ambivalence

David walked through camp. They were nearing Nelson’s encampment- which meant that the former Valmese Commander was in for a rude awakening. Unfortunately, it would take a lot of time to go through the Fortress, as it was stationed in the Desert, which is what Chrom and Maribelle were fighting about in the strategy tent probably. He kicked a pebble on the ground and watched as a puff of sand erupted from it as well. 

“Are you done?” He heard a voice behind him ask. Lucina was staring at him, with Cordelia right next to her.

He felt his cheeks turn a bright red. 

“Well, I’m waiting for your parents.” He told the time traveling girl- woman, she was most of the armies age.

That made his head hurt.

Owain had appeared soon after- the boy was a handful, but meant well. 

He just wished that there weren't whispers in the camp about his and Cordelia’s personal life about it, but nothing could be done about that now- they had work to do. 

Finally, Chrom and Maribelle left the tent, and David jumped up off of it, falling in step with them, with Lucina's eyes boring into him the whole way. For what reason, he didn't understand. 

“What's the plan?” He asked, his eyes scanning the fort, like he had all day. The two exits were easy to get to, but from what he could tell from one on the right, it turned into a small hallway. He wasn’t looking forward to this, and he set his lip as he listened to Maribelle go into the finer details of the plan.

“We attack in an hour.” Chrom told him, and as they strode away, clapped him on the shoulder. Lucina went with her parents, and David let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

He turned around and saw Cordelia staring at him thoughtfully.

“You’ve been there, waiting patiently for me. What’s up?” He asked her, holding his hand out to her. 

“I thought I’d come see you before the attack, actually.” She told him, as they walked to their tent.

“Is something wrong?” He asked her, ducking into the tent for their weapons.

“I heard one of the soldiers say I was infertile today.” She told him calmly.

He winced.

“Because of Lucina, Owain, and Gerome?” He asked, knowing the answer as he bent down and picked up his sword, giving it a few test swings before tying the sheathe to his belt.

“Yes, because of them.”

“Listen,” He began, putting her lance behind him before grabbing both of her hands and causing her to look up at him, “How many kids do you want?”

She stared at him, heat flooding her cheeks, causing him to laugh.

“That was rather forward, but you did bring this up. And you didn’t answer the question.” 

“3 or 5.” She answered him.

“Done.” He said.

“What about you?” She asked him, her face was definitely as red as her hair now.

“Whatever makes you happy. I assume you mean after the war, though, because that’s a tall task. Unless you want to, of course. There are no easier ways to spite others, I think.” He intoned, and Cordelia shoved him playfully.

“What?” He asked her, grinning mischievously.

“You’re awful.” She managed to say with a straight face.

He pulled the lance off his back and presented it to her.

“You say that now. I doubt you’ll be saying that later though.” He shrugged.

She giggled.

“Your bravado is just as bad as Virion’s good sir, and it will get you killed one day.” She said.

His smile never left his face.

“I highly doubt that. For one, only you get to see it, and for two, I have you to keep me grounded if that ever does happen.” He whispered, his lips mere inches from hers. 

She kissed him casually.

“Now, we have a siege to go to.”

“You’re right, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” David answered, leaving the tent with Cordelia shaking her head at him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The girl stood with the hood over her hair so the sand wouldn’t get it in her eyes. She wasn’t sure how Holland had gotten wrapped up in this mess- probably because Nelson was an idiot and she wanted to stab him really hard- but she wasn’t going to leave him there.

She wanted that ring back, and she was going to get it back, even if she killed herself in that process. Her father had given it to her mother when he’d proposed. Then, eight years after she’d been bored, her mother had died protecting some Exalt from Ylisse. Her father had died later, but he hadn’t been the same after her death. Neither had she.

It was her only possession from them before the world had crashed under her. 

From her perch, she saw an army massing, and looked at it lazily. The banner was very Ylissean, with the green on the flag being very prominent. Her breath caught in her throat. She could use their seige as a distraction to get Holland and get out. Good, it was about time something went her way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“He’s either very stupid or very brave. I’m betting on the former.” David told Frederick and Henry.

Henry let out a laugh.

“Stupid means more blood spilled! Good for us.” 

“I was personally betting on power trip myself, but we’ll go with that, buddy.” David told him. He seperated from the group after that.

He’d volunteered to take the right exit with a few other people. A two pronged attack was better than one main attack. Still, though, he felt something in the pit of his stomach that he could not place. He spotted someone he didn’t recognize- a girl a few years younger than him, with a hood on.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be fighting?” He asked her. The battlefield was not the place for a teenager.

“Aren’t you a bit old to be judging?” She snapped back.

“Ouch. Listen, you don’t have Ylissean garb on. Were you with these bandits?”

“Nelson stole something from me. Something important.”

He nodded. 

“We’ll get it back. What was it?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” The girl said, and before he could press further, Cordelia landed next to him, diverting his attention.

“Captain just switched my assignment over here.” She told David, who let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Was that the Captain’s idea or yours?” 

“We don’t need me and Sumia on the same side.” She answered. He rolled his eyes.

“I would have rather you stayed over there, honestly.” He replied. She stared at him.

“I appreciate the concern, but you’d rather I don’t go at all, and we all need to help out.” He bit his lip. She was right.

He went to turn his attention back to the girl, but she had turned away from them abruptly, her eyes set on the fortress ahead.

The horn to signal the attack sounded, and David let out a breath. He hated this part, but followed the girl into the hallway.

A Berserker appeared suddenly from behind the corner, and his sword was out faster than he could think, quickly parrying the Berserkers slash over his head before rolling around the larger man and stabbing him through the back.

He dispatched of everyone in the hallway rather easily, with Cordelia’s help- they weren’t called the Duo of Death for no reason in camp, after all.

He was too good at this, he lamented as he cleaned his sword off on one of their torn clothes, not looking down, knowing he would stop.

He’d lost sight of the girl.

His heart stopped.

How had he lost sight of the girl? She had been right in front of him moments before.

Cordelia stayed back to make sure no reinforcements were coming, and David searched the hallway for her.

Despite him only knowing the girl for minutes, he felt oddly protective of her. 

He made a turn in the hallway, and found her facing down a bunch more Berserkers, her back against the wall.

The way she held the sword in her hands was familiar- The hand not holding the sword was slightly below her sword hand, and her legs were bent a little wide.

It was just like his, he realized, as he pulled out his sword. Her dominant sword hand was even her left hand, like his.

His head started spinning, before he got attacked by a thief on the side he didn’t see because of this revelation. 

He felt the pain stab into his shoulder after he had killed the man, but not before he had attacked the rest of the berserkers.

The girl used the distraction to sneak back down the stairs she had come from.

He suffered another cut on his forearm, and another on the right side of his cheek before dropping his sword heavily, leaning against the wall. He had alot of questions to ask her, and when she got back up the stairs, they all died on his lips.

Her hood had come off at some point- and her sandy brown hair was unmistakeably just like his. Now that he got a proper look at her face, though, her face seemed familiar. Before he could place it, though, he heard a bunch of footsteps behind them. The main army had finally caught up with them, and so did Cordelia.

“David, you’ve done enough.” Chrom told him, taking one look at the state of his arm.

Cordelia came up behind him.

“Captain, the wounds won’t require a healer.” She told him.

“No, they’ll require a visit to the medical tempt as soon as possible.” Maribelle interjected.

David groaned internally. There was no fighting Maribelle’s word on injuries.

He turned around to Cordelia.

“I’ll be okay.” He told her, his left hand touching her face for a minute.

Her brow was furrowed, and he couldn’t tell the look on her face was contorted in something- she was trying very hard to fight the soldiers mask she always wore, but was losing the battle to herself.

She put her hand on top of his and pressed.

“I know you will be.” She said finally, pulling away from him before he was whisked out of the fortress faster than he could say goodbye.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The medical tent was not his favorite place to be- the last time he’d been here, he’d nearly died. The procedure was routine enough- Maribelle chastized him for his uncanny ability to get hurt in battle.

He was too distracted to banter back with her, his mind focused on the girl in the fortress. She had looked familiar, but not familiar enough for him to place her. He usually remembered faces, but he couldn’t recall seeing her around before. It was like seeing a ghost of your past, except you had never seen the person before.

Maribelle finished with the procedure, and he thanked her quickly and quietly before walking back to his tent and putting his sword down, before leaving.

Early stragglers were returning to camp, but no one he knew, so he went to the Dining Hall, grabbed some dinner and took it to his tent, where the soup grew cold as he wrote in his journal before switching to paperwork he was behind on.

He didn’t remember laying his head on the desk, and he didn’t remember closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.

He awoke to rain hitting the tent, disorienting him and making his head shoot up from the desk. The sun was setting and the desert was freezing, causing him to quickly roll to his sleeping bag before he stared at the desk, his stomach rumbling. 

He grabbed the bowl of cold soup and ate it before throwing some furs over his armor and going to the mess hall. Surprisingly, the lantern was still on there. He walked in to find Cordelia and the girl from earlier across from her, her hood down.

“Cordy!” He waved, causing her to look up and see him. She motioned for him to come to the table, waving her hand urgently towards herself and the girl. 

Confused, he made his way over to them, sitting next to Cordelia. 

“What's going on?” He asked her, but Cordelia only had eyes for the person across the table from them, who blushed as both pairs of eyes were on her.

“I need you to tell him what you told me earlier. Please.” Cordelia asked her, and she frowned, toying with something under her cloak. 

“I never told you the item that I was looking for.” She began, suddenly staring at the bandage on David's forearm. 

“No, you just said that Nelson had stolen something from you.” He recalled, wondering exactly where this was going.

His eyes flicked to Cordelia again as if to gain some type of clue, but couldn’t glean anything from her face, which still looked pale to him, as if she’d seen a ghost.

“What were you looking for?” He asked, when the girl didn’t continue talking.

She mumbled something under her breath that he didn’t hear.

“I’m sorry?” He asked.

“MY MOTHERS RING” She shouted, causing him to wince at the sudden loud noise.

“No, wait, I didn’t mean to yell- I just- Oh, just look at it!” She stuttered, indignantly pulling the ring out of her pocket and putting it down on the table almost haphazardly, the small thing clanging on the table harder than she wanted it too, and she winced.

When her hand left the table, David took one look at the ring and his head started swimming. 

Jewelers could replicate the style of a ring, sure enough, but this…

“Cordy, can I see…?” He didn’t have to hold out his hand, as Cordelia simply handed him the ring he had given when he proposed.

The other ring the girl had propped on the table was a carbon copy of it, which shouldn’t have been possible.

It shouldn’t have, but too many things were adding up. Her hair being just like his, her face being similar to him but not enough for him to place it, and now the ring- there was only one explanation for it, and the feeling of realization stung him, along with a cool sense of relief.

Quietly, he handed the ring back to Cordelia and turned to face her.

“Am I correct in assuming you came with Lucina?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded, her eyes starting to water.

“So, you’re our daughter?” He asked, slowly.

“Yes!” She snapped at him. 

“Well, what’s your name then?” He demanded, a little more firmly than he intended to. He winced.

“I’m sorry, I’m just-”

“My name is Severa.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sev. I’m ecstatic to meet you, actu-” 

Before he could finish rambling, he found himself tackled across the table by Severa, who also tackled Cordelia to the ground as well.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he hugged her back, pinned to the ground by his daughter from the future.

The ring on the table also clattered to the ground, forgotten, and it wasn’t picked up until much later.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've posted anything- writers block + trying to find a job is a menace- but Cordelia and Severa are some of my favorite characters from Awakening so hopefully I did them some justice in this fic. I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
